Heart of Winter
by Glacial-Heart-of-Ice
Summary: Naruto goes missing during a mission while a snowstorm is still brewing.After a close encounter with the Yukionna can he stay alive.When he's found by his teammate things begin to fall apart before everyones eyes.Can they save the boy.Or is it to late.
1. Legend of the Yukionna

Gomen for minor grammar spelling errors and I hope you enjoy this. This is my first Naruto story without OCs in it. I hope you like it.Please review!

Pairings. Tsunadae/Jiraiya, Naruto/Hinata, and Sasuke/Sakura

ja-ne!!

* * *

Legend of the Yukionna 

It was cold as the wind bit their already wind burned skin as they huddled closer to the warmth of the fire."Why do we have to do this mission while it's a blizzard out here!"Naruto whined.Kakashi only smiled at the youth and replied "It's a very important mission that could help our village greatly. You were the one that had asked for a new mission were you not Naruto"

"Yea, but, I didn't want to take on a blizzard!"Naruto mumbled.Kakashi smiled as he looked at his subordinants. Sakura huddled closer into here blanket as she glanced over to the Uchiha boy. The snow seemed to bring out his eyes from the pink haired kunouichi's point of view.

"This reminds me of a story I was told once when I was your age. A story of a woman called the Yuki-onna"Kakashi stated. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked over to their Sensei with slight interest.

"Tell us Sensei!"Sakura stated as she rubbed her cold hands above the glistening fire. Sasuke mumbled something catching Naruto's attention as the hyperactive youth asked. "Dont you want to here it Sasuke teme" Sasuke glared at Naruto and replied "I could care less"

"Well since two of you want to here this I'll tell you" Kakashi began and placed his issue of come come paradise down. "It's said that in great snowstorms such as this a woman wanders through the snow but, beware of her beauty. She is said to have long hair and pale skin a s white as the snow. Though her beauty is great her only intention is to still the lives of those who fall into her trap."

Sasuke glanced over to his Sensei as Naruto and Sakura seemed to have moved closer to Kakashi to hear the story.Kakashi smiled and continued. " Some say that she is commonly clad in a white Kimono and sometimes carries an infant but, whomever holds the child is instantly frozen."

"Others say she breathes a gust of frigid air to freeze her victims or leads them astray and they die from the exposure to the storm she wanders in"He continued. "There's a particular story that holds the legend in it."

The wind howled making it seem as if some one was crying. The small group shivered except for the silver-haired jounin. Kakashi continued deeper into the story. "Such as the snow she also is portrayed to have a softer side. They say she spared a young because of his youth, but only if he kept the secret of what had happened that night. Some years later the youth compares his wife to the Yuki-onna and the woman reveals herself to be the Yuki-onna. She however spared his life once more for the sake of their child but, disappeared into the snow forever from sight of the person she had spared."

Sakura and Naruto seemed to huddle against each other in the cold making Kakashi laugh and stated. "But that is only a legend."

The rest of the night Naruto and Sakura were more aware of the storm and what they thought was out there wandering in the snow covered mountains and forests. "Are you afraid Scaredy-cat"Sasuke had commented earlier after Kakashi had finished story. Naruto had quickly replied "No! A true ninja is afraid of nothing!" however.

The squad woke to find that the storm had not lessened a bit so they continued on through the cold bitter winter. Naruto ran up to Sakura and asked "Do you think that she could be real"

"That's impossible Naruto it's only a story that Kakashi sensei made up to scare us."Sakura replied

"Still isn't it weird that this snow hasn't stopped. I bet Kakashi doesn't even know where we are" Naruto stated

"Of course he knows where we are he's a skilled jounin how could he not know where we are"Sakura replied

"If you two don't shut up you'll give us away to the enemy"Sasuke stated cooley.

"Sheesh, Naruto stop worrying about what Kakshi and focus on the mission" Sakura replied.

The snow continued to fall in an almost hypnotizing motion as it blew harshly in the wind, yet it still held that soft calm look and effect. Naruto held a single kunai in his hand tightening his grip each time he heard the slightest noise. Something rustled in a nearby bush causing Naruto to throw the kunai. Thud. It hit a tree behind it and just as it did a a pure white fox jumped out from behind the bush and ran across in front of the group.

"It was just a fox Naruto so calm down"Sakura yelled.

"Well it could have been something else"Naruto replied.

"We'll make camp here. Naruto will you go get some fire wood"Kakashi stated.

"Yes sir"Naruto stated as he walked into a part of the woods that seemed it would have more fire wood. It was thick with bushes and broken branches making it easy to fine wood but harder to walk through. Most of the wood was covered with snow however. He was a few miles from camp as he continued to look for the wood.

Something snapped like a branch causing him to look toward where it cam from.

"It sure is taking Naruto a while to get some wood, I wish he would hurry"Sakura mumbled. "It's been to long"Sasuke stated and stood up from where he had sat in the snow.

Kakashi nodded and stated "You two stay here I'll go look for him" Sakura and Sasuke nodded as the jounin disappeared in a poof of smoke.

There was a woman looking at him she wore a pure white cloke making it hard to depict her features. "Are you..lost"She asked in a kind voice. Naruto's eyes widened ad he ran snagging his jacket on a bush thus ripping part of it off. The woman he had seen had pale skin as white as the snow just as the woman in the story. "She is real, the Yuki-onna is real' Naruto thought.He continued to run not looking back afraid of the woman that might have followed him.

Kakashi continued to look through the think brush and wood that had snow covering it. A strong wind blew causing something move in the wind something bright. It caught the jounin's eye as he looked over at it. It was a piece of cloth but it looked familiar to him.' Naruto' He thought. He looked down at he almost covered footprints in the snow. they were spaced in a way that indicated he had ran away from something but there was no other footprints in the snow near his.

"What happened Naruto, Wat did you see to make you run' Kakashi thought. He continued to follow the footprints until they disappeared completely in the snow. There was a piercing scream. 'Sakura' Kakashi thought and quickly ran back to the camp. Sakura was crying, she was curled up against Sasuke who looked up at Kakashi.

"What happened Sasuke, Sakura?"Kakashi asked. Sasuke pointed over to a figure. It was a man frozen in the snow with a confused yet surprised look. He was pale as the snow, around him ice that stuck to him. The man was dead.

"Sakura calm down"Sasuke stated as he pulled Sakura away from himself. Sakura stopped crying and asked Kakashi "Where's Naruto, did you find him"

"No you screamed before I could locate him I thought you might have bee attacked"Kakashi replied. "He should be fine until we find him" 'I hope 'he thought.

'Stupid idiot why did you have to go and get yourself lost' Sasuke thought , yet a bit of concern for his teammate lingered. Sakura looked over at her jounin and Sasuke. "We'll find him, but first we need to make sure that this treaty gets to it's destination."Kakashi stated.

The snow had stopped where they were but continued on where Naruto lingered. His fingers and body were numb but he continued on until he fell to the ground unable to get up because of the cold.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review and sorry for and grammar or spelling errors.


	2. Lost in Soul

Author's note: I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter.sorry for grammar and spelling errors.

Enjoy. ja-ne!

* * *

**Lost in Soul**

_Wake up stupid child._ Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the darkness. He was with Kyuubi once more, but why? "Why am I here?"Naruto asked. Kyuubi laughed at the boy and replied. _Have you forgotten boy? You ran and then ended up lost in that forest. Your lying in the snow almost dead yet you sill don't know why you are here._

It hit him like a thousand blows to the head. The Yuki-ona he saw her, but if he was there then what was wrong? Why was he here with Kyuubi? Naruto clenched his hands into fists. "Am I dead?" He asked.

_No, thanks to me you are not, but I would advise you to wake the hell up_! Naruto could feel the area he stood in heat up, Kyuubi was mad. The boy closed his eyes and concentrated. It was getting colder as he concentrated more. He was covered in a cold white blanket of snow laying, just as Kyuubi had said, in the middle of a forest. He coughed a few times then tried to get up. His body was numb and most likely frostbitten. It felt like icy daggers stabbing him as he gradually came to his feet.

He shivered as he tried to keep warm while he walked to where ever his feet lead him.

It had been two days since they had last seen Naruto making everyone on edge. Tsunadae looked at the three and frowned, she would not admit now, but she was worried about the young boy. "You may leave but I will be sending ANBU if you do not come back within three days. I wish you all good luck. Bring him back ,for everyone's sake"

Kakashi and Sakura nodded and the three left the small warm office. The wind blew harshly as they walked out of the building revealing their village drowned in snow. Hardly anyone was outside for the snow had not stop for days and only few could stay in the freezing temperatures for very long. The roofs of buildings looked like small mountains as tyeh snow continued to pile down on it. Sasuke tightened the warm scarf up closer to his neck then walked into the street, Sakura and Kakashi quietly following behind.

"Sasuke, Sakura do you have your com units?"Their sensei asked. "Hai"sakura replied , the raven haired Uchiha only nodded. "Once we get to the forest We'll need to split up. I'll go one way and you two will go the other. Do not split up, stay together. And if you find anything call" The white haired Jounin stated. "Check in when possible"

"Kakashi sensei, what will happen if we do not find him"Sakura asked, her aquamarine eyes dulled slightly. "We will find him, what ever it takes we will bring him back" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as he replied to the young girl.

The forest was only feet away when Kakashi stated. "We'll meet back here at sunset, no later than that"

"Hai"Both genin replied.The three split up Kakashi going towards the way he found the shredded cloth and Sasuke and Sakura going the opposite way.

The boy looked up at the snow as it fell to the ground around him. He was so cold and wet from the snow that had melted from the heat of his body. He'd been wandering aimlessly for hours falling into the deep snow several times. He knew very well that he was already in the first stages of hypothermia but he kept walking in hope of finding some place warm or even the village.

He had not the slightest idea that someone had been watching him ever since he lost conscious the day before. There was something that they understood about the boy. But what it was they did not know. It was easy to keep quiet in the snow so boy never noticed that he was being followed. They quickly ran ahead of the young boy and stood before him.

The boy's eyes widened when he saw the pale ghost like woman standing before him. But before he could run he met her eyes with his. They looked almost yellow but yet they were a cold, grey blue at the same time. He couldn't understand why could he not run so he kept starring into her eyes. "Do not run child" she whispered almost hypnotically. Fear showed in the boy's eyes as he continued to watch her.

_What is wrong with you brat. Run!_ Kyuubi yelled in his mind but it was useless, he was caught under her spell. She walked closer to Naruto until she was in front of him looking down at his face. He was looking up at her and shaking. Was it the cold he was shaking from or was it the fear of death? She placed an icey cold hand on the boy's face and his eyes widened further. "Look deep into my eyes child. What do you see?" she asked softly.

The snow slowed it fall to the ground as Naruto looked into the Yuki-ona's eyes. he could see himself sitting on the swing watching the other children play. "Wh-who are you?" he asked softly, his voice horse from the cold weather. She smiled then replied "Someone you've wanted for a very long time, Naruto."

"Wh-what are"He was about to finish when she interrupted "Hush child, that's enough, you need to rest. Just rest" She whispered. Naruto looked into the womans eyes once more until his eyes slowly closed. The woman held him closed and whisphered once more. "Sleep just sleep. And forget, forget everything."

"Forget"He mumbled as the woman smiled as she still held him close to her. "Shhh, that's right just forget. Your safe now. Your safe with me Naruto."

The snow began to fall once more as the two disappeared.

"Naruto."Sakura mumbled. Sasuke felt it also, it was as if something had been erased from their lives.Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit as he looked ahead into the white forest of snow. "Sasuke? Did you feel it also?" the kunouichi asked. Sasuke looked at his teammate and replied "Yea, I felt it."

'What is this feeling, damn it' Sasuke thought.

Tsunadae looked out of her window and out at the Konnoha. "Naruto, where are you?"She whisphered.

* * *

i'm truely sorry for the chapter being short but i hoped you liked it.

Ja-ne


	3. Forgotten but not lost

Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews. So here's the third chapter of Heart of Winter.

Enjoy, Ja-ne!

* * *

**Forgotten but not lost**

_'Stay away from him',' Monster!' , He stood feet away from the crowd and looked at them in confusion. Why was he so different from everyone? Why did they hate him so much? It tore him apart inside as he searched for the answer , but he never could find it._

_"Iruka sensei why am I so different ? Why does everyone hate me?" the young boy asked. His teacher smiled then replied "They don't understand you that's all. Theres something no one can understand about you and it scares them, but that's okay. You just be you Naruto with a little less pranks please."_

_It was always the same everyday people would whisper as he walked by people would yell at him but no one ever told him why. Why? That was the biggest question. He would search for acceptance but could never hold it in his grasp. He tried so hard ,but it was never enough. Was there really something more for him, something that could make him feel loved, like he belonged._

_He could feel it, but couldn't place it, couldn't touch it. It was there yet it was not. It was as if something had been missing and was never found. _

_"Why do you even come here, your such an idiot you shouldn't even bother coming to school. You'll never be a ninja" Someone would say._

_"That's not true because I'm going to be the greatest ninja of all, I'm going to become hokage and then everyone will know how great I am " He'd always reply with a big goofy grin. It was what kept him going, it kept him alive and gave him hope. Yet the person would always laugh at him and say he'd never achieve it._

_What was there for him. Wouldn't it just be easier to forget it all and start over. Maybe just maybe he could finally grasp the one thing he wanted the most. Love and and to be understood to have something to live for forever._

It was so quiet without Naruto with them sitting beside the fire. She almost missed him hogging all the marshmallows and letting he fire go out. She'd endure it all if only to have him back, they all would. Even Sasuke felt that something was missing in himself without the idiot around. Sakura sat in front of the fire crying after the day went by without a sign of the hyperactive boy.

"It'll be alright Sakura we'll find him I promise" Kakashi calmed the girl. She knew they would find him but what bothered her the most is would he be alive or dead. She could only imagine what he could be going through. Alone wandering in he cold snowy forest with no place to hide from the harsh weather. It tore her to pieces to think about what might have happened to her teammate ,but she couldn't stop from thinking about it.

Sasuke prodded at the fire as it slowly began to go out. "I'm going to get some fire wood, I'll check in on the com unit if anything happens." He stood up and waited for his sensei's reply. "Be careful Sasuke and dont wander to far away.We dont need you going missing also"

She watched the boy rest in a deep sleep. She still did not understand what it was about this boy. Why was he so different from any other person. She had looked into him and found pain that was unimaginable yet he was somehow happy. She could tell he was searching for something but what. Was it power or maybe even attention from someone.

What made this boy so different from others. She could feel he had something inside locked away but was that what made him so strange to her. Whatever it is she would find it some how maybe it was the same thing she looked for.

The snow had finally stopped but the clouds still hide the stars from sight. The woods were dark as Sasuke continued to search for wood for the diminishing fire. he looked up at the sky as his cold hands clenched into fists.

"Naruto what could have happened to you"He thought as he pressed on and continued to scan the forest floor for branches and twigs. It wasn't like he cared about the annoying idiot he only wanted Sakura to stop her whining. Or so he thought. He kneeled down onto his knee and picked up to small pieces of wood. The sky was beginning to brighten somewhat meaning the sun was about to rise. He stood up and turned around back towards camp. Sakura would probably still be crying when he would be back in camp.

Something was wrong besides Naruto being lost for three days now. He still had that same feeling he had before when he was with Sakura.

_"Did you feel _ _it also"Sakura had asked him. He couldnt deny that he had also felt the strange sensation as if something had been erased._

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the woman that sat beside him. "Who are you?" he asked.

She smiled at him then replied "Your finally awake. Do you remember anything." He gave her a blank expression and thought to himself. He shook his head. He couldnt remember anything it was all blank, everything was gone lost in the darkness. "I-I can't remember. Do you know why i'm here?"

"You were lost and I found you lying in the snow. I'm so glad you okay."She replied as she hugged him. "I'm so glad your okay my sweet child. My sweet little Naruto" he couldnt remember who the woman was let alone himself ,but it was nice being in this womans arms. It was almost like a sensation that was new to him.

"Mom"he whispered and closed his eyes. 'Yes, just stay here, stay with me. You'll never have to worry about anything your past, your enemies, nothing. You'll be happy' the woman thought. "Um, do you have anything to drink I'm so thirsty"Naruto asked.

She smiled and let the boy go. "There's a stream about a mile from here. Go on but dont forget to come back. I'll stay and wait fro you"

He smiled then ran off into the direction she told him.

The sun had come up and the clouds had dispersed. He had found enough fire wood to sustain them for the next night and now walked back to camp. He looked over his shoulder to the right after thinking he'd heard something. It was a rustle like leaves in the wind. He placed the firewood down and walked slowly but cautiously toward the direction the noise came from. He was almost there and a small figure was now in sight but what was it. It moved quickly and was somehow now behind him. He turned around in a quick fluid motion and faced whatever it was. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Naruto?"he muttered.

The boy stared blankly at Sasuke and replied. "Who are you? And why do you know my name?"

* * *

I hope you like it.


	4. Crying Out fo Help

Authors note:Thanks so much for reading my story and being patient with me. Sorry for grammar or spelling errors.

* * *

**Crying out for help**

"Naruto?"he muttered.

The boy stared blankly at Sasuke and replied. "Who are you? And why do you know my name?"

Sasuke raised a brow and replied. "We've been looking fro you for days now, Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened as he backed away from Sasuke. Why did this person know his name? Was he there to take him away? Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look realizing that there was something familiar. But what?

------------------------------------------------------------------

_The young blonde was walking down the abandoned street beside the glistening river below. Ahead was a small dock he used to visit each day during the summer but today there was someone there. He walked closer and looked at the figure. _

_There on the edge of the dock sat a boy his age with spiked raven hair, on the back of his shirt the Uchiha symbol. The boy turned to face Naruto and in reply Naruto gave him a sour look. The boy returned the gesture without hesitation._

_As he walked away a small smile crept across his face and only feet away the other boy smiled slightly also._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sasuke turned his communicator on and spoke into it. 'Kakashi i've found Naruto ,but you'd better get her soon. The dolt's acting stranger than usual.' There was static on the other end for a few moments when the silver-haired jounin finally replied.

'Okay Sasuke, well be there as soon as we can, over and out'

Sasuke looked back over to Naruto and asked. "Naruto do you remember what happened" the boy shook his head frantically as if he were terrified of the Uchiha boy. Sasuke sighed and glanced behind to see if the rest of his teammates had reached them yet. When he turned returned his gaze back to where Naruto was standing the boy had made a run for it. "Naruto!"He yelled and ran after the boy.

Naruto kept running without looking back as the raven-haired boy followed him, eventually catching up to him. The next thing he knew he was on the ground. "Shit, Naruto what's going on" Sasuke spoke as he met the boy's gaze. Naruto's eyes were full of fear, they weren't the same as the ones before. They no longer held the fire hidden within now they were just empty.

Naruto thrashed around on the ground trying to break the Uchiha's grip then began to calm a bit.He glanced up at the Sasuke's eyes and expression. He could see that the boy was serious but there was something else there. Something he recognized yet he didn't understand. Something was missing within him but what was it. He looked into the uchiha's eyes and saw the pain and emptiness, the feeling of being truly alone with no one to comfort him.

Without realizing it Naruto cried out for someone to help him, for someone to release him from remembering the pain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_He kept running but from what he did not know. Or did he know and just didnt want to think that it was true. The facts were laid out before him yet he ignored him not wanting to know the pain. Still he could not run from what lay behind him. The hatred they felt, the hatred that burned deep into his skin. IT only caused more pain but he could endure it. Couldn't he? _

_He slowed his pace down to a light jog until he reached a familiar spot. An old empty swing in front of the academy where he'd watch his classmates be congratulated by their family. He saw their smiles and heard their laughter and he saw the love that they shared with their family._

_Family. Something he could only dream of. Something he had never felt but once, but could not remember it. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

He cried out once more as he thrashed even harder. "Naruto calm down!"Sasuke yelled. Sasuke's teeth clenched together as he continued to hold Naruto down so he would not run.

Sasuke didn't understand, what was wrong? Why was Naruto acting this way it was as if he'd never met the Uchiha. Something struck into Sasuke's mind as he realized something he had felt only days before. That feeling when they were searching for the lost boy. The feeling of something being erased forever, but did that mean Naruto would never remember. He had to do something even as much as he hated the boy he had to get the boy back. Somehow, but by what means.

"Let go of me!"Naruto cried out. There was a sudden chill in the air that sent shivers up the Uchiha boy's spine.

"Naruto you have to remember!" Sasuke stated.

Naruto stopped thrashing for a moment then shook his head frantically. "I dont want to remember, I dont want to feel it again" He replied frantically. Naruto closed his eyes tightly as he cried out as loud as he could.

------------------------------------------------------------

_"Monster!!" One of the villagers yelled_ _at the boy as she ran at him with a broomstick. She eventually was able to hit the boy in the arm then turned away and walked back to her home. "And stay away" She yelled one last time as the blonde haired boy disappeared into the dark alley.The boy panted as he kept running until he knew he was safe from the crazy woman._

_He flinched as he grabbed his arm where the woman had hit him with the wooden broomstick. The area around where it had hit was warm and slightly swelled, he knew it was going to bruise. He didn't understand why the woman had attacked him, he was only saying hi._

_ But it was always that way for as long as he could remember. The only ones who actually were nice to him were the old man, Mizuki, and Iruka sensei, his teacher. Everyone else hated him. No one would tell him the truth though. The truth of why the other villagers hated him and shunned him. Had he done something wrong, besides graffiti the hokage's faces on the mountain side._

_Why would no one tell him.Why was he called a monster._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Naruto calm down" Sasuke stated. The Uchiha had to try and bring the boy back to his senses, he had to. He'd always hated the idiot but seeing him like this, he couldn't stand it. Naruto was always so competitive with the Uchiha but now he cried out for help. He didn't want to cause anymore pain to the boy but he had to stop him from thrashing around. The sooner they got him back to Konoha the sooner Tsunadae could heal the boy.

'Damn' He thought. Naruto continued to thrash around until the Uchiha had hit him on a pressure point rendering him unconscious.

Has Sasuke watched the boy go limp he saw the fear that had sunk deep into the boy's soul. Sasuke stood up and managed to get Naruto onto his back. As he walked to where he had last sent the message to Kakashi he could feel someone watching him. He looked around to see if he could find anyone, but there was nothing. Silently he activated his Sharingan. They pierced through the area but he still saw nothing.

He shook it off as the cold but when he looked ahead on the path he saw a woman cloaked in white.'What the hell' he thought.

"Put the boy down"She spoke softly but in her voice hung bitterness. Sasuke glared at the woman and replied.

"Why do you want Naruto"

"I won't let you take him away, I wont let you bring him back to all the hatred"She replied.

"What are you taking about"

"I will only tell you once more leave him and go"She replied. He could sense her anger but why did she feel that way unless.

There was silence between the two when Naruto stirred. 'damn not now Naruto' Sasuke thought. Naruto's eyes opened slowly revealing the scene before him.

"Naruto"Sasuke spoke. The boy pushed himself off of the Uchiha before he could react and ran over to the woman.

"Leave"The woman spoke harshly. Sasuke glared at the woman but stood his ground.

"My child you need to leave now"She stated to Naruto and he nodded and ran into the forest. Sasuke ran after the boy only to come face to face with the woman. He couldn't move but why. It was as if he was frozen.He could see the woman's face now. Her eyes were a piercing cold blue with hints of yellow and her face was the color of the snow itself. He shivered and the woman placed her hand on the boy's neck. "Stay away from my child or I will kill you without hesitation."

The Uchiha didn't have time to react as the woman squeezed his throat sending chills throughout his body. His vision blurred as he choked. "Na-Ru-to" Then nothing only darkness as he slipped deeper into the cold that surrounded him.

The woman dropped the limp from into the cold snow and disappeared to where the young blonde had ran. The boy was curled up in a ball when she found him. She placed her arms around the boy and whispered. "It's okay my child, just sleep for now. You are safe"

Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep against the woman. He no longer remembered he only felt numb, which was comforting to him.

-------------------------

Sakura and Kakashi ran as fast as they could to where Sasuke had last talked to them. They stopped where the transmission had last been sent and the two looked around. No one was there. Sakura looked around worriedly when she spotted something in the snow. "naruto? Sasuke?" She yelled.

Both her and the silver-haired jounin walked over to the motionless object. Sakura screamed "Sasuke!" She ran over to the boy and brushed off some snow that had pilled onto him. He was unconscious and pale, he shivered in Sakura's arms unable to wake from the darkness.

* * *

there it is I hope you like it.

* * *


	5. Slipping away

I am so sorry about the confusion with the breaks in between the different scenes my program deleted it after I put them on. I'm also sorry about it changing Naruto's name to Narrator. I've fixed the mistakes and i hope you'll enjoy it more.

ja-ne 

* * *

_Slipping Away_

It felt so cold as he walked across the painted blue plains. He didn't know where he was or how he could leave the forsaken lands. A harsh wind bit as it swept across his pale face blowing his raven colored hair around in the wind. He closed his eyes and concentrated on getting out, but there was nothing. He swayed on his feet, quickly trying to regain his balance he looked up. His ice cold eyes were glazed over and held almost nothing except for what little life he held onto.

'Those eyes' he thought as piercing blue yellow eyes infiltrated his mind. He could see the scene unfolding in his mind as he stood there. He pushed the memory away quickly, not wanting to relive his failure to his comrades.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep. The sound was loud and clear through the silence that had overtaken the room. The pink haired kunouichi sat beside the boy's bed and gazed at his pale calm face. A mask was placed over his mouth and nose giving the boy fresh clean oxygen, helping the boy to breathe. She wiped away another tear that tried to break free from her watery eyes and looked down.

"Sasuke kun" She spoke softly.

Unknown to the girl a certain silver-haired Jounin looked in through the window to check on the two. His face was calm but held the slightest hint of worry. He walked down the hallway to Tsunadae's office and knocked on the metal door.

"Enter" A voice carried through the metal's protected surface. The Jounin pulled the door open and stood there awaiting the woman's words. "Ah Kakashi I've been needing o talk to you about the situation, please sit down" The blonde stated. Kakashi took he offer and sat down in a seat that was placed in front of the desk. It was a bit wobbly due to the fact it had been thrown out of the window several times, but it held to the floor.

The woman sighed and looked at the man's face and into his eyes and spoke. "Sasuke suffers from hypothermia and trauma to the mind, I've done all I can to help him and he should pull through. However the longer Naruto wanders in the forest the closer the boy may get to death. I've sent ANBU after him but, they've had no luck and two have also went missing. I need you to tell me what may be causing these disappearances"

Kakashi's features hardened as he replied. "I know it's only a legend, but it could help a bit. I believe the Yuki-onna may have something to do with this. Naruto's disappearance, the missing ANBU, and Sasuke's injuries all happened within the forest and with no evidence left behind. As you already know Sakura and Sasuke found a man frozen in the snow just after Naruto went missing."

Tsunadae held her gaze for a few moments then spoke once more. "Very well you may leave. And Kakashi I've decided we need to take more actions on this matter. I'll need your help."

"Thank you" Kakashi replied then took his leave. Tsunadae spun her chair around and stared out of the large window and gazed upon the village blanketed in snow.

* * *

The forest was covered in feet of snow as she walked gracefully across the snow leaving no footprints behind her. She gazed upon the figures clad in black and the masks they wore. 'They've come again' She thought. They knew what she was now and circled around the woman. The wind blew across the landscape blowing across her pure white cap and white kimono.

They ran at her, their katana gleaming against the bright snow. They were down within moments frozen in the snow. She walked passed them not even glancing at them once more. A single mask slipped off of one of the ANBU's mask and shattered against the ground. The revealed figure was a woman with black hair and emerald green eyes, a single tear ran down her cheek and froze before it left her bluish cheeks.

The pale woman walked toward a small cave where a small figure was curled up against the wall asleep. His blonde hair reflected what little light the cave held. He stirred but then lay still breathing slowly as the woman placed her cold had on his shoulder. She could feel the heat resonating from the young boy.

* * *

The blue eyed boy ran over to a small swing that had been hung from a large tree and sat there swinging carelessly. He watched the other's villagers walk by taking there time to their destinations. A few glared at the boy and mouthed something he could not hear, but by now he knew the words that escaped their lips. 'Monster.'

He looked down at the ground and swung back and forth awaiting the day's end. No one walked over to where he sat; they only scorned him with hatful words and walked passed not giving him a second glance.

He sighed as he jumped back onto the hard grass covered ground and walked over to the playground where a few children played. He ran over to them and smiled and asked. "Do you want to play?"

They looked at him and glanced at their other companions and shook their heads to one and another. "Our parents' say we can't play with you and that you're a monster" They walked away from the blonde haired boy and away from the playground. The wind blew around him picking up the dust on the ground. Like it was a baron desert with him left there alone with no one to care about him.

He glared at the ground then walked away still staring at the dust covered ground that lay under his feet. "Why do they call me that?" he asked himself.

* * *

Sasuke continued to walk across the empty plain lost in thought. It was still cold but he only ignored it now, it was always the same bitterness that scraped across his skin.

He looked up across at the distance ahead. Something swirled around in front of him causing him to stiffen. It was a small whirlwind of snow and inside an image of that woman. It was the same that had out him in the state he was in now. He glared bitterly at her almost clenching his teeth.

The snow fell to the ground around her and she walked forward toward him. His hands clenched into fists as he went for a kunai but found nothing at his side. She held that calm yet hard expression.

"You're the reason he remembers, stay away from him or I will not hesitate to kill you" She spoke icily. He could feel his surroundings grow colder as he held the gaze.

"No we will get Naruto back" Sasuke replied without hesitation. She walked closer to him and placed her hands around his neck but he continued to glare. He was fearless now. She smiled a bit then spoke. "Watch what you say boy. The only reason your not dead is because you know the pain that boy feels the pain I've felt for years."

His eyes widened as he figured out what she meant. The feeling of truly being alone, the pain of loosing that which is most precious to you, he knew the feelings all too well. His glare softened as she spoke once more.

"I know everything of your past. Your own brother killing your family and sparing you. Watching them die right before your eyes, running for your very life. "The memories pushed at the edge of Sasuke's mind as they flickered into focus before him. She let go of the boy's throat and left him standing in confusion.

"Why did you" he didn't even finish before she replied. "I have my own reasons, now leave him alone or you will die."

The scene disappeared and he opened his eyes to the white hospital room. He shivered a bit until he felt something hold him close. Sakura was hugging him happily. "Oh Sasuke I'm so glad you're okay." She cried. He looked at her with no expression and spoke. "Sakura I cant breathe with your hair in my face"

She recoiled and spoke quickly "Oh I'm sorry" She blushed as she let go of the boy smiling. He saw the dried tears that had been wiped away.

"Where's Kakashi I need to speak with him" Sasuke asked calmly as he sat up. Sakura looked around the room then stood up. "I'll go find him" She looked over her shoulder at the boy and smiled as she walked out of the door.

* * *

The white eyed girl walked toward the hospital where she knew the silver-haired Jounin would be. She needed to know. She quietly walked into the small warm hospital and loosened her scarf. Her gaze darted around as she searched for a familiar face. A flash of pink darted across the hall and she spoke. "Sakura." Her voice was soft but the pink haired kunouichi saw her and walked over to the girl.

"Hinata why are you here." She asked.

"I-I need to talk to Kakashi-san" She spoke. Sakura smiled. "I can show you where he is, I have to speak with him also"

The two girls's walked over to a small lobby where the Jounin sat reading a book. He glanced up at the two and spoke. "Yes"

"Kakashi sensei Sasuke is awake, he said he needed to speak to you about something" Sakura almost slurred together. She couldn't contain her joy for much longer now that her crush was awake.

Kakashi nodded and looked over to Hinata who stood beside Sakura. "Hinata, what brings you here?"

She blushed a bit and spoke. "I-I want to help find him, Naruto I mean, please" Sakura glanced at the girl and her joyous expression softened. "Hinata' she thought finally realizing that the girl cared for Naruto.

Kakashi sighed and replied. "Thank you Hinata for offering your help. I'm sure Naruto will be glad to see you when we find him"

'Naruto' Hinata thought as she looked at the falling snow outside.

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm so sorry for making you wait so long.


	6. the resurfacing

_I hope you enjoy the chapter. Its something some of you have been waiting for._

_ja-ne _

* * *

The Resurfacing

There was that tree again, the one with the swing tied to its branch, the one he'd always sit in. but he wasn't sitting there this time. Instead it was a girl; she seemed so familiar to his mind. She had short black hair and white eyes.

She sat there and waited for a while, but what or for whom? She looked down at her hands and whispered a barley audible name.

"Naruto"

His eyes widened as she spoke his name, he could feel a familiar pain in his chest like the one he had when he saw the boy the other day. The scene disappeared as he opened his eyes and stared blankly at the roof of the caves mouth.

"Who are you?" He whispered softly.

As he sat up something swung around his neck and onto his jacket. He held it with his hand and studied the object. It was a necklace with a long stone on it that dangled on the chain. An image of a blonde woman and a pig entered his mind, she was smiling, but she also seemed sad for some reason. He clutched the stone tighter and the memories began to resurface to the edge of his mind. He could vaguely remember a huge battle between three people. And two others were there along with him.

There was a huge toad, a snake, and a slug and the three stood atop of their heads. He let go of the necklace and let it fall to his chest and the memories faded away from his grasp.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

'He's beginning to remember' the woman thought as she watched him from a distance. 'And his companions will make another attempt to bring him back, but I won't let that happen'

The snow fell faster and harder than before as she walked silently away from the boy's shelter. 'I'll have to stop them. I won't let them take him'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What is it that you needed to speak to me about, Sasuke" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke looked up at his sensei with a serious cold expression and spoke. "She's told me not to interfere again or the consequences will be far worse than last time I encountered her"

Kakashi kept his normal unreadable expression and sighed as the boy continued. "Kakashi, she knows about" He paused as if it was painful to continue "about my clan and Itachi"

After a few moments of deafening silence Sasuke continued. "She said she didn't kill me because of me being like Naruto. Having lost what is dear to me before."

Kakashi nodded and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder as the boy tried to hold his anger within himself. "We will bring him back no matter what" He spoke in a harsh tone.

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he thought of something amusing. 'They act like enemies around each other, but the truth in them is that they understand each other and look up to one another…hmm seems so familiar now that I think about it'

Sakura walked into the room catching Sasuke's attention. "Um, I brought your clothes; the doctors put you in something that wasn't wet so that you wouldn't be cold." She held out his clothes as he took them.Her eyes met his and she held back a smile he didn't glare at her this time. He knew how much this had effected her and how painful it had been.

'Sakura' the raven-haired boy thought.

Kakashi left the room and Sakura followed and let the door close silently behind her, giving the boy some privacy.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The wind was howling as the small group stepped out into the winter scenery. a new determination filled their hearts as they began the next attempt to bring back their teammate and friend. The three genin tightened their scarfs and followed the silver-haired jounin to the forest. The place where they would either fail once more or succeed in bringing back Naruto.

Before entering the cold winter forest Sakura looked back at Hinata who looked at the forest with a shy stare. She was worried about the hyperactive blonde and Sakura could tell. Hinata looked over to Sakura and saw the small reasuring smile the pink haired kunouichi had given her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

She continued to walk until she had located the small group and them studied them. 'They will not bring him back'

However she did not know that someone had followed her to the group also and he stood behind her staring at the group also. The woman looked behind and noticed the boy looking the four that walked through the ever-thickening snow."Child leave before you get a cold"she whispered.He looked at her with a blank expression but did not do as she had instructed. She felt something different about the boy now, something she had noticed before he had fallen into her illusions. the strange power that had once circled around him was beginning to resurface along with pieces of memories.

"Who are they" he asked.

She looked a the group and back at the boy and replied. "They're here to tack you away from me, but i'm not going to let them"

he tried to move closer but something held him in place. He could feel something pull at his mind as she walked unnoticed toward the group. he wanted to stop her for some reason but he knew not what told him to do so or why. Eventually the power that gradually ate away at the boy's mind took over and he entered the darkness in his mind.

he was in a strange hallway yet he didn't panic as he had done with the raven-haired boy. he walked forward unknowingly walking to something.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kakashi and Sasuke felt the presence just as it appeared before the group. It was the woman in that same snow white kimono and cloke.Everyone's eyes narrowed as she stood there. Another presence could be felt also but the Hyuuga girl felt it more as if she was being called by someone but it wasnt the woman. She looked around the woman carefull not to make any sudden movements.

"i told you not to come back here"The woman spoke icily. Kakashi began to move his headband up but before he could he was frozen in place but not by ice or the cold. the others could no longer move also as the woman lurched forward. "And you I warned you also"She directed the statement to the glaring Uchiha boy.

"sasuke'Sakura spoke as the woman came closer to the boy. Hinata stared at the woman again then looked around again trying to show little fear. Her eyes darted back and forth searching for the familiar presence. She scanned carefully until her eyes rested on a lone figure. A boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes with three long marks across each cheek.

"naruto-kun!' she let out grabbing the womans attention. the woman moved toward the girl now but kept her hold on the jounin. Sasuke and Sakura had however broken free somehow. "Run Hinata, go to Naruto" sakura yelled as the woman came closer to the girl. Hinata nodded and took her flight toward the boy."Naruto"She yelled again as she came closer to the boy. his bright blue eyes looked up at her shocked and confused.

! 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kakashi stood on a bright blue plain in his mind locked there until the woman released her grasp. he could feel her falter each second but she would regain her strength every time.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Sasuke quickly did his hand signs and yelled "gaton fireball jutsu!" the woman turned around and faced the fireball and disappeared. sasuke looked around as he activated his Sharingan. Sakura stood beside him and followed his movements. "Sakura check on Kakashi i'll keep you two covered" sasuke spoke and the girl nodded and ran to her sensei.she heard choking as she reached the jounin and shot her head back seeing her teammate being held by his neck.

'i'll show you true fear boy"the woman spoke as her icy words entered his mind.

"SASUKE!!'sakura screamed as the boy's eyes widened, he could do nothing just like her sensei. she wanted to save the boy but that would leave both her and Kakshi velnerable and they had to make sure she did not notice Hinata.

Sasuke's eyes clouded over loosing their light as he fell limply against his enemy's hand. 'sasuke!!!"Sakura yelled again.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

the blonde stared at the girl as she came to him. she could tell he was in a kind of trance. "naruto-kun"She spoke, but there was no effect on the boy.

He continued to walk forward until he came to a gate with a seal on it. he stared into it until something moved within it's bars. its dark eyes looked upon him causing him to shudder slightly but nothing more. "what are you" Naruto asked. the eyes came to the edge of the bars and spoke. "insolent brat you fell into the yuki-onnas trap. I would have thought you'd have better sense than that."

Naruto glare at the figure but it did not falter. "So you wish to know what i am. then I'll show you. I'll show you everything"

Naruto fell to the ground as images of people screaming entered his mind and a huge fox tearing some to shreads. 'this is what i am boy, what you are"

he saw images of a boy laying on a concrete bridge and him standing above the boy's motionless body. A masked ninja lay across him and began to get up. A red chakra swirled around him as he fought the ninja.

"He too had a dream you know and you destroyed it!"He yelled. he could hear himself mently screaming sasuke.

the scene disappeared and another unfolded one of a strange boy with the symbol of love on his forehead. Sasuke lay on a tree branch imobilized by pain and a pink-haired kunouchi was held up against a tree by a hand of sand.

"I remember"he spoke as he stood up before the fox.

'Naruto!'he could hear another voice calling out his name through the darkness. He could recognize the voice, it was the one of a shy girl's. "hinata-chan"He spoke.

he grinned as he spoke to the fox "hey fox lend me some of your chakra"the fox sent a red chakra at him and he wok up from his trance. Hinata was in front of him still calling out his name. "hinata-chan"he smiled.

"naruto"she spoke quickly. "your okay"

naruto gave the girl a quick hug causing the girl to blush madly even as he let go. "Hinata, where are the others." she looked at him for a moment then ran over toward the small clearing and Naruto followed close behind. the scene soon unfolded revealing the pale woman holding Sasuke in her grasp and Sakura holding a kunai in her hands. Ready to strike the woman down if she continued to hurt the boy.

"hey Yuki-onna i'm back!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to himself with a huge grin.

Sakura let out a cry of joy as she saw her teammate no longer under the Yuki-onna's control.

* * *

HE'S BACK!!! keep reading to find out what the next exciting twist is.

* * *


	7. Hand of Sorrow

Hand of sorrow

Naruto's eyes rested on the limp form in the woman's hand. "Naruto, don't you remember what I did for you. I took your pain away"

Her eyes locked with Naruto's but he was not affected by her gaze. Naruto broke the gaze and brought out a kunai. "No you didn't take the pain away, you just gave me new pain in exchange for the old pain. Now put Sasuke down" He growled.

The woman narrowed her eyes and they lost all kindness that they had once held. She dropped the raven-haired boy and he landed softy in the cold snow. His eyes were half closed and glazed over, they held no light.

"Sasuke, what did she do to you" he thought. The woman walked forward toward the boy and the girl that stared at her from behind the boy. "Hinata-chan, can you make it over to Sakura-chan and kakashi-sensei?" he looked back at her as she replied. "Hai" She spoke and the boy gave her a reassuring smile.

Hinata ran as fast as she could over to the others who stood just about fifty yards away. She could feel the icy chill around her growing stronger and harsher. She looked back hesitantly and saw Naruto and the Yuki-onna almost right in front of each other. She quickly turned her head back around and pushed harder to make it to the others.

"Hinata,"Sakura called out. "Watch out!"

The white eyed girl looked behind her only to see the yuki-onna running at her, but before the woman could catch her Naruto yelled "Kage bunshin!" And multiple clones appeared and stopped the woman only to be frozen while he helped the girl to safety. The clones froze almost immediately once they had touched the ice cold woman, but it bought enough time as they disappeared into clouds of smoke.

"Naruto be careful" Sakura stated once the white eyed girl was with them. The boy looked back at the yuki-onna and walked toward her this time, to keep distance between the others. "I'll show you real pain, just like your friend"

The woman grabbed his neck and stared into his eyes. '_What the hell are you doing damn brat!' Kyuubi yelled to the human vessel._

'Shut up fox, I know exactly what I'm doing' he replied without hesitation.

_'Well there's something new for sure' The kyuubi's voice faded out._

The winter spirit met the boy's eyes once more and an icy chill ran up his spine but not from the sight of her. Was it the touch of her freezing skin or just the could soul she possessed. her eyes showed more yellow within them now but behind them hidden sadness was buried within deep anger. An anger that ran deeper than anything. Naruto glared at the woman but couldn't help but feel something about the woman. 'Why' he thought to himself.

"See what true pain is" As she said that he was consumed by a black darkness.All he could hear was the muffled screams of Sakura and Hinata. When he finally opened his eyes he lay on the ground but it was not covered by snow instead it was grass. He stood up and looked around, instantly recognizing the scene. It was the same forest he had found the scroll in, the same forest where he found out Mizuki's true intentions. He walked forward and looked around the forest until he had reached the edge between it and the village. He walked toward the swing where he'd sat in so many times and just as it had once been a younger version of himself sat there watching the other children.

He walked up to the boy and spoke "I remember this" but the boy did not notice that he had spoken. Naruto realized it was all just an illusion from his memories. 'Is this all you've got' He thought as a mental image of the woman entered his mind. As if on cue the woman appeared before him and spoke softly "Oh no my child, this is but the beginning of yours and another's pain" she disappeared as the scene switched to another young boy crying in a blood stained room. He gazed closer and his eyes widened as he recognized the boy. "Sasuke"

His eyes darted around as he whispered. "What is this?"

He heard something behind him causing him to instinctively take out a kunai and turn to face the noise. The sight of a familiar face startled him. "Naruto" the raven-haired boy spoke. Naruto put his kunai away and asked "Why are you here Sasuke-teme"

Sasuke looked at the boy an gave him a sharp glare as he spoke "I should be asking you the same thing. This is my house, or rather my memory" He turned his head away from his teammate and looked back at his former self. "You..shouldn't be here Naruto" Naruto could see the small pain the Uchiha felt as the memories were brought up once more.

_'This is only the beginning of your and and another's pain_' he could still hear the woman's ice cold voice as he remembered what the woman had said. "Sorry"he spoke catching the Uchiha's attention.

"For what? For not knowing what its like to watch the death of your whole family before your own eyes. Hearing their screams seeing their stunned faces as your own brother killed them mercilessly. You'd never understand baka." Sasuke's hands balled into fists as he replied coldly. "you've never felt that pain"

As the boy spoke the scene changed to the tragic night Naruto could see Itachi and the younger Sasuke crying before him. His eyes widened as he saw the bodies of the Uchiha scattered across the street of their own homes. He glared at the image of Itachi,even in the illusion he could feel the magenkyou sharingan looking upon him. His teeth clenched together as he turned his head toward his teammate. Sasuke just stood there looking at the scene, Naruto could see the blank expression upon the boy's face as he relived his nightmare.

"I may never know your that pain, but I do know what its like to have no one to care for you, but I dont let that stop me from anything. Stop living in the past Sasuke-teme!" for some reason Naruto was angered by the uchiha's reaction, by the words he had spoken minutes ago. He could feel the anger boiling beneath his skin just waiting to come out. Sasuke glared at the boy and turned to face him, anger clearly showed as his expression.

"Shut up"Sasuke growled then walked off into the darkness. Naruto looked back at the scene and narrowed his eyes. He ran forward and in front of Sasuke blocking the way. "Stop"Naruto stated.

Sasuke glared at the boy and walked forward toward him but Naruto didn't budge."I said stop "Naruto restated. Sasuke's teeth clenched together as he brought out a kunai an yelled "Move or i'll move you my self" Naruto looked directly into the boy's eyes and replied "No" Sasuke ran at Naruto with the kunai but Naruto only dodged as the Uchiha was blinded by anger.

"Teme, I may not know what it felt like to loose something as precious as your family, but at least you knew them!" Naruto yelled as anger surfaced into his eyes. Sasuke charged at him again and yelled. "You dont know how I felt, you'll never know!!"

"No you will never know. Dammit Sasuke , I never knew the love of a family! You at least you know how it once felt. You at least knew what it was like to be loved like that." Naruto's eyes softened a bit as he replied back to the Uchiha boy. Sasuke stopped but still held the kunai in his hand. he looked down toward the cold ground and closed his eyes trying think about what the boy had said.

He could remember twisting his ankle while practicing with kunai and shuriken. His brother had carried him back. he had wanted to be just like Itachi but now he hated him. He hated him for what he had done. He remembered his mom and his dad even his aunt and uncle. They all were proud of them both but he had always felt they were more that way towards his older brother.

Sasuke opened his eyes and lifted his head stating "lets get out of here. I need to take care of something." Naruto smiled and he walked forward with Sasuke following quietly behind. He was deep in thought but fully aware of what was happening around him.

He glanced back at the memory behind him only now it was different. It was of Itachi and him fighting and him loosing, he could still feel the anger within him threatening to boil over as a sharp pain shot through his arm. He let out a short cry and doubled over. "Sasuke"he could hear Naruto yell then felt something on his back. He coughed up blood as he grabbed the scar on his shoulder.

He fought against the pain trying to stop the mark from taking control. 'Not now!' he yelled in his head. The mark grew weaker but he still felt the pain. He coughed up blood again and pushed the pain back further, it was exhasting him but he kept fighting. He could see the memories racing through his head but he suppressed them and slowly opened his eyes. 'Damn mark!' He thought as he staggered to his feet and walked forward.

Naruto glared at the mark for a second then followed quickly keeping an eyes out for any signs of it trying to take over once more. 'Orochimaru' He thought for a split second. The memories of that day were only too vivid , but he thought no more of it. The two walked quietly both deep in thought. Of the missing pieces and of the broken memories in the past. Only the road ahead would tell their fate their future or ...their death.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata stared at the motionless boy, she knew not what to say or if she would scream. She knew only that he was still breathing which was a relief for her and Sakura. "Naruto, oh god what "Sakura could not finish. They both felt the tear even if they knew both of the boy's were all right. Sakura's hand balled into a fist as she glared at the smiling woman. this time she would fight, this time she would win. "Hinata we need to do something" She whispered.

Hinata nodded slightly then closed her eyes and concentrated. "Byakugan"She spoke catching the woman's attention. She slid into her stance as Sakura readied herself also once more. The air was cold enough to see their calm breaths and to see their pale faces against the white snow.Soon it would be stained in crimson,only who's would it be.

The Yuki-onna placed Naruto on the ground and faced the two girl's. "have you not had enough pain"She asked. her yellow eyes pierced right through them but they stood firm. Sakura brought out a kunai and ran at her hoping her plan would be successful. the Yuki-onna watched her movements carefully and analyzed each movement the girl made. Sakura threw the kunai at the woman then ran behind her and attacked from behind as she deflected the kunai. Now, it was Hinata's turn. She ran gracefully and swift as Sakura attacked the woman from behind.

Sakura would distract her and it was working as the white eyed girl ran at the woman and slid into place in front of her. "Sixty-four palms" Hinata attacked the woman swiftly each hit went right into place against the icy cold skin of her opponent. Sakura caught her breath as she watched the girl's moves. When the girl was finished the woman lay in the snow, blood trickling from her mouth and her eyes closed. The wind blew as the illusion dispersed into the air with the flow.Hinata and Sakura's eyes widened as the real woman stood behind them smiling.

Blood sprayed across the snow covered ground staining the pure white crimson red.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it... sorry about the cliff hangers i know how much you guys hate them but they add to fanfic.


	8. Heart of Despair

Sorry for the really late update. I had to type this thing up almost three times because the fan fiction program kept deleting over half of what I typed. Enjoy.

* * *

**Heart of despair **

His bright blue eyes looked over the cold landscape, trying to find the exit to the nightmare that had unfolded. He glanced over to the figure that stood beside him doing the same as he had done. What were they to do now? All of their options on getting out had been eliminated within moments of them trying them. He could still remember the ice woman's words from earlier.

"You'll endure the nightmares of your life forever, until you loose yourself and eventually waste away in the eternal cold and emptiness of this world." The words caused him to shiver slightly, catching his teammate's attention. "We should probably keep moving" His teammate's calm voice echoed through the empty landscape. The boy nodded and they began walking once more. They didn't know exactly how long they had been walking when a bright light engulfed the area, causing them to shield their eyes.

"Naruto-kun" A sweet voice echoed through the boy's mind as he opened his eyes to the scene that had unfolded before him. There was a violet eyed girl standing before him holding a small bouquet of flowers. Her Dark black hair swirled in the wind as she smiled at him. "Thank you, I really love the flowers." he remembered the memory now, it was one of a bittersweet betrayal, one of harsh and cold lies that had left him empty for weeks until he found another person to direct his attention to. He was only eight when he developed a crush on the girl that stood before him. She was one of the popular girl's in the academy and she seemed to be really nice, but he didn't know the truth about her then, and it would cause him to harbor the pain of the cold betrayal.

'Akira Ishikira' he thought as he watched the memory unfold before his eyes. He sighed then looked around, Sasuke was no where around. It worried him, knowing that he could also be facing another painful memory just as he was facing now. What he didn't know is that the onyx eyed boy was watching the scene also, only he could say nothing as he struggled against an unknown force that bounded him to a nearby tree. Was this what the Yuki-onna meant by watching their own nightmares again and being able to do nothing about them? The younger image of naruto gave the girl one of his goofy grins that caused almost anyone to laugh. "They reminded me of you so I decided to pick them." he stated as he fiddled with his fingers out of nervousness. The girl walked up to him a smiled as she inched closer. A second later she kissed the blue eyed boy on the cheek and stated. "I'll see you tomorrow naruto-kun" With that the girl walked away leaving the boy as red as a fully ripened apple.

The older Naruto's hands clenched into fists, knowing what was to happen next. The next day the young boy walked over to the academy and overheard someone say his name. He was curious about what the person was saying about him. When he peaked around the corner he saw Akira with a group of friends laughing with each other. "That Naruto kid is such an idiot, he actually fell for what I said. He's so easy to trick." Naruto didn't want to believe what Akira had just said. He kept thinking of what it could be. Another kid using a jutsu to trick him into thinking it was Akira or even a clone. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he held his right hand up to where it hurt. He clenched his shirt and shook his head, trying to keep from crying. About that time Akira and her friends walked around to where he was. Akira was surprised to see the boy looking into her eyes; she knew that he'd heard her at that moment. His eyes harbored a deep hurting pain that echoed through out his mind.

"How could you!" She yelled. "How much did you hear you little...,"It took her a moment to think of what to call the boy. "You little brat." Naruto looked away and lowered his hand away from his chest and clenched them into fists. "Did you really mean what you said?" Naruto asked in an almost whisper. Akira smiled and looked at her friends. "Of course I did, you're so gullible. Do you really think someone could actually like you?" It felt as if a knife had been jabbed into Naruto's heart as he listened to the girl. It made him sad to hear what she was saying, but it also made him angry."

"You're such an idiot." Akira stated and then walked away with her friends, laughing as they talked together, ignoring the boy. The older Naruto closed his eyes as he pushed away the memory until he heard the same voice speak again. He opened his eyes again not knowing what to think when he saw the same girl from the memory only she looked older than before. She looked the same age as he was now. He blinked, knowing that it couldn't be real, because the girl had moved away a year after the incident. "Akira?" He stated. The girl was taller and her hair had grown longer than it had been. She smiled as she walked closer. Naruto tried to step back, but found that he couldn't move. His eyes widened as the girl walked even closer. Soon she was only inches away from him she held her hands up and placed them around his neck. "Die" she laughed as she chocked the boy. Naruto gasped for air that wouldn't come as the girl closed her hands around the boy's throat even tighter. Sasuke pulled against the force that held him also as he tried to yell the boy's name, but Naruto couldn't hear the boy's voice. Naruto lungs ached as the lack of oxygen began to affect his body. He tried to move again but he couldn't do anything.

"Naruto, snap out of it!!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled even harder. Naruto heard his voice this time as he tried to look for where he'd heard it from but the girl closed her hands even further. He gasped once more, and then closed his eyes. He had to fight this; he had to break whatever held him there. He couldn't die here, not now. He still had to become hokage and save the others. He felt the power that held him loosen as he pulled even harder pouring his chakra into his limbs until he broke free. His hands shot up and caught hold of the girl's as he pulled the girl's hands away. Her eyes widened as he gave the girl a fierce glare and breathed. "I won't die, not by your hands, not by anyone's not until I reach my goal" He took in a deep breath and stated. "I will become hokage, just watch me." The girl laughed as she disappeared from the scene. Naruto looked around trying to find his teammate. His eyes met Sasuke's and the boy smiled. "Thanks Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and then replied. "I'm not going to let you die before I get to kick you butt, Naruto"

...o0o...

The two walked forward into another memory, knowing that one another had each others back. A new scene unfolded, one that Naruto knew very well. The boy tensed as he watched what was about to happen. He could see himself sitting on the side of a river staring at the fast current. He was only five when the memory had been etched into his mind.

The young boy always enjoyed coming to the spot on the river. It always seemed to calm him as he watched various sticks and leaves be carried away by the fast current. He liked to think when he sat down and stared at the river. He even sometimes wished the river would carry him away. He hoped it could take him to a place where he wasn't shunned or yelled at and sometimes worse than that. He wondered a lot why the kids he played with would be happy around him one day and then the next they would hate him for no reason. The parents always glared at him and then took them away. Why did they always hate him, he wondered. He knew he hadn't done anything, or at least he thought he didn't. He sighed as he stood up and kicked a rock into the river and watched it sink to the bottom. It calmed him to watch the river's current carry everything away just as it did to the rock. He was about to kick another rock in when he heard noise come from behind him. He turned around only to face a group of four guys older than him by at least six years. He backed up slightly as the group came closer to him. They all had a mischievous grin plastered onto their faces. One stepped closer to the boy and asked. "Wanna play with us kid, it'll be fun" Naruto shook his head, no, in reply as he took another step back but not enough to loose balance and fall into the river's fast current. He was about to fun when the same boy grabbed his arm and held him in place. "Come on, you aren't scared are you." Naruto tried to pull away from the older boy but he couldn't break free. "Let me go!" He yelled as he pulled harder. The older boy laughed as he gripped the blue-eyed boy's arm even tighter. Naruto knew he couldn't just pull away from the boy's grip so he did something he knew would get him into even deeper trouble with the group of kids. As the other boys laughed naruto bit down as hard as he could on the boy's hand until it drew blood. The older boy recoiled and glared at the boy. "You little piece of crap" Before the older teen could smack Naruto he dashed away from the group of boys. He kept running until he came to a cliff. He looked back at the teens that were running after him and then back down at the fast waters of the river below him. Before Naruto could jump off of the cliff one of the teens grabbed hold of his arm and yanked him to the ground. "You'll pay for that you little brat." this time the young blue-eyed boy couldn't get away.

Sasuke looked away from the scene, not wanting to see anymore of the memory. He never knew that Naruto's childhood had been so hard. He looked over to his teammate and clenched his fists. Naruto's eyes were dull as he watched the memory again; he knew it was one of the one's he had tried to hardest to suppress. Sasuke glanced back at the younger version of Naruto who lay helplessly on the ground as the teens kicked and punched him until the boy bled. The raven-haired Uchiha wanted to just walk up to the group of boys and punch them for what they were doing, but he couldn't, because it was only a memory. He couldn't watch anymore as his he began to feel sick to his stomach. He closed his eyes and then walked away from the scene. Naruto clenched his hands even tighter as he also walked away. He wanted to stop what was happening in the memory but he couldn't so he walked away.

"I'm tired of this." Naruto muttered. Sasuke nodded in agreement as the two walked away. The scene faded behind them leaving the memory of the boy fresh in both of their minds. As the two walked the scene faded into another one, it was the same empty plane they had walked in for what seemed to be hours. Both teens were tired of the game the Yuki-onna was forcing them to play. "Hey Yuki-onna! I know you can hear me, so answer." Naruto yelled into the emptiness. His voice was filled with anger, frustration, and pain, but there was also a deep burning desire to end the game. There was no answer as the temperature dropped several degrees but the two just ignored it as they kept walking. Naruto sighed as he muttered. "Hey fox, do you have any ideas" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at what the boy had just said.

"What is he talking about" Sasuke thought. A loud rumbling echoed throughout the plane as another voice spoke but it wasn't the Yuki-onna. "So you finally ask for my help, are you giving up brat?" naruto glared at the direction from which the voice originated from. A deep red and orange began to fade into a solid figure. It was a large fox with fierce eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at the fox. "What is this?" he thought. The fox laughed at the boy's reaction and stated. "Are you afraid, boy?"

Sasuke glared at the fox like creature and replied. "I'm afraid of nothing, especially not a sarcastic kitten of a fox." the creature lowered his head down at the boy and breathed a burning heat around the boy. "How dare you insult me!" Sasuke continued to glare at the creature when Naruto spoke up. "Shut up"

The fox looked over to Naruto and laughed. "You've got some guts kid, especially for a couple of snot-nosed brats. Not many people have tried to stand up to Me." the fox breathed deeply and stated. "Very well, what is it that you want from me kid?" Naruto smirked slightly. "I need you to get us out of this place. Do you think you could do that for me?" the fox laughed again and then replied. "Sure thing, but next time don't go waking me up for something as silly as this." Another bright light consumed the plane and a blistering heat overpowered the bitter cold. The two teens closed their eyes shielding them from the power the fox released.

...o0o...

There was only fear and desperation as the two girl's felt the cold surround them. The Yuki-onna smiled as she went in for the kill. Moments later blood sprayed across the snow covered ground staining the pure white snow, with crimson red. Sakura and Hinata gasped as they turned and face the woman. It was no longer just the Yuki-onna that's stood before them now but a familiar blonde haired ninja.

"Hey did I make it in time?" naruto laughed as he looked at the two girl's. The Yuki-onna's eyes widened as she stared at the boy and as his blood froze on her arm from where she'd dug her nails into his shoulder. "Naruto!!" Hinata and Sakura yelled happily. Sakura then looked back to where Sasuke had been and then smiled. The Uchiha was standing up and seemed to not be fazed by what had happened before. "Sasuke" Sakura smiled. Sasuke looked at the girl and then spoke. "Sakura You and Hinata try and wake Kakashi-sensei up. Naruto and I will take care of the Yuki-onna." Sakura nodded as did Hinata. The two girls' ran over toward the silver-haired jounin and didn't look back at what was happening.

Naruto pulled the cold woman's nails from his shoulder out and let her hand go. He jumped back a few feet and landed beside Sasuke. The woman was still shocked that the two were conscious after the ordeal she'd put them through, but she soon put it behind herself and focused on what was happening then.

"Ready Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

The Uchiha boy nodded. "Yea, let's end this."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And thanks so much for waiting on me to update. THE FINAL CHAPTER IS NEXT!!


End file.
